Rise of The Pussys
Summary Katie and Z.E.N go and try to save Zach from Earl Gray Rising (Katie and Z.E.N are watching the movie UP on tv) Katie: (crying) I can't believe the grandma died! That's so sad! Z.E.N: (is playing her new Nintendo game called apocalypse) mmhm Game: PERFECT KILLING SCORE! (All of the sudden the tv changes to the news) Katie: WHAT THE FUCK?! WE WERE IN THE MIDDLE OF A MOVIE! Z.E.N: you mean you were Katie: shut the hell up! news reporter: we interrupt this program to bring you breaking news! (Screen shows a group of butlers robbing tea shops and jewelry stores) Katie: holy shit! news reporter: these group of butlers are being lead by a man named earl gray! (Goes to a scene where earl gray is terning people gray) Katie: I got to go! (Runs out of the house) Z.E.N: sheesh. (Goes back to her game) news reporter: word has got out that he has taken a prisoner who is light blue and has one eye. Z.E.N: (looks up at the tv screen and drops her DS) -------------- (Night time on a roof top, their is a woman in a black cat suit looking down at the city) ???: kat woman will protect her city at any costs! Eve n if it means Sertian death! (kat woman sees a fast shadow dart across the street like lightning followed by a trail of blood) kat woman: bingo (hops down from the building and runs into an alleyway where she saw the shadow go) butler: no please!! Have mercy! (kat woman hides behind the corner and watches as a figure has killed at least 23 butlers already) ???:mercy is for pussies (slices the butler in half with her claws at extreme speed and the butler falls to the ground in little pieces) Kat woman: someone needs to teach you to play nice (walks out from behind the corner) ???: (walks out of the shadows of the alleyway and appears as a brown colored woman in a tiger outfit) when i said pussies I didn't mean to attract them. kat woman: are you evil or good? Speak up! brown woman: neither you could say. I have my own ways I do my own things. kat woman: I'll take that as a figuring it out (strikes at the figure but the figure moved to fast, got behind her and held her claws at her throat) grrk! brown woman: now I'll make this quick and clear and if you don't answer you die simple as that kat woman: g-great brown woman: where is earl gray and where is Zach? kat woman: (realizes) Z-Z.E.N? brown woman: it's Tigriss in this form (releases Katie) who knew you were a pussy in both forms? Kat woman: suck my cat pussy Tigriss: i need to go find Zach, if you want to come fine, but you might be a road block Kat woman: im coming! Tigriss: (sighs) fine, but try to keep up (hops on top of a building near by and starts building jumping Kat woman: (grumbles) show off (jumps after her) (mean while with earl gray......) earl gray: now my dear child, tell me where the she devil is! Zach: (is chained up) YOU WILL NOT TOUCH MY SISTER YOU FUCKING BASTARD!! (trys to get out of the chains) earl gray: hmm quite. she should have seen the news! she should be coming to save her sorrowful handsome older brother any time now! (laughs) Zach: oh god Z.E.N.........(falls to his knees) (Tigriss and Kat woman stop and hide behind a building as they see butlers surrounding the town square where Zach was chained up) Tigriss: (sees Zach) oh those sons of bitches! Kat woman: wait lets think about th- Tigriss: (jumps out and yells) ITS ON YOU MOTHER FUCKERS! (starts mutilating and chopping the butlers to bits) Kat Woman: or you could just start killing people like a crazed maniac that's fine. earl gray: (sees the start of the massacre of his butlers) ahh look who's here! just in time for tea! (flies up into the air) its tea time! Tigriss: YOU! (throws a dead butler at earl gray) earl gray: (smacks it away) hueheu! my dear you really think you can defeat me? (presses a button and a electric barrier surrounds Tigriss) Tigriss: (suddenly falls to the ground and starts coughing up blood) wh-what is this? (demon speaks in her head 'he's trying to remove me from you... we are both going to die if you do not give me control') Zach: Z.E.N!!! (tries as hard as he can to get out of the chains) NO!!! YOU REMOVE THAT FROM HER AND THEY BOTH DIE!!! ITS A LOSE LOSE!!! LEAVE HER BE!!! earl gray: well i don't see why we can't kill both then! plus you may just be babbling nonsense boy! Kat woman: Z.E.N!! Tigriss: (allows the demon to speak through her) hmm really? (eyes become a blood red color as tigriss throws up more blood) earl gray: you really think you can break that barrier? my my you really are- Tigriss: (starts to pull apart the barrier with her bare hands and finally falls through it) (demonic voice) come on lets PLAY. earl gray: oh dear (camera moves to zach and kat woman as they look away horrified, hear the screams of agony and get splattered with the re-manes of earl gray) Tigriss: (is covered with blood but falls to the ground shaking) Zach: god damn it Z.E.N! (runs up to tigriss and sits next to her) y-you can't fucking use it that much Tigriss: i really had no fucking choice. now go cry somewhere else while i treat myself (tries to get up but falls back to the ground) t-this may take a moment Kat woman: Z.E.N YOUR HALF DEAD! LET YOUR FRIENDS HELP YOU!! Tigriss: nuh uh Zach: creator, transition please (camera moves to naiahn) naiahn: on it Tigriss: what? no don't you dare! (next scene with Z.E.N fully treated and out of her tiger outfit) Z.E.N: (grumbles) i hate you all Jazz: YAY ZEBRAS HOME!! (hops onto Z.E.N's arm) Z.E.N: ow Katie: you have to stop Z.E.N: stop what? this? (looks out the house and waves at a passing guy) Hi! (shoots him through the head) Katie: ok that to Zach: (runs in the room and hugs Z.E.N) Z.E.N: AKKK! NO! I DON'T LIKE THIS AT ALL! (realizes he's crying) ....... I STILL DON'T FUCKING LIKE THIS Katie: awwwww brother and sister reunited! Jazz: (pulls out Katies costume) i found pussys costume! Katie: (laughs) it is a pussy costume! Jazz: (hold it out to katie) here you go pussy! Z.E.N: (starts laughing) Katie: i really hate you Z.E.N (end) kittys.png|Kat woman and tigriss Rise of the pussys.png|ready to battle Category:Episodes